1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a reinforced electrical receptacle connector that improves corners of an insulative housing thereof to prevent rupture of the corners due to repetitive engagement of the reinforced electrical receptacle connector with corresponding electrical plug connectors. Therefore, the lifespan of the reinforced electrical receptacle connector is prolonged.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are general electrical components on electronic devices widely used for connecting to other matching connectors on the other electrical devices. For example universal serial bus (USB) 3.1 connectors are conventional and products that are available and equipped in variety of electronic devices.
USB 3.1 protocol has been further developed to include USB Type C connector that is able to provide ultrahigh data transmission speed of 10 Gbps and has a light and compact structure especially suitable for portable devices. The USB Type C connector is also featured with a reversible socket for reversible connection for extensive applications on different electrical devices.
A USB type C receptacle connector has an insulative housing, two terminal sets and a metal shell. The insulative housing is made of plastic and has a tongue formed on and protrudes from the insulative housing. The terminal sets are mounted on the insulative housing, are able to transmit signals. The metal shell covers the insulative housing and the terminal sets.
However, after repeated engagements and disengagements of the USB type C receptacle connector and corresponding plug connectors, front corners of the tongue of the insulative housing cannot bear the engaging or disengaging force and are ruptured. The ruptured tongue cannot suffer further engagement or disengagement of the electrical receptacle and plug connectors. Therefore, the USB type C receptacle connector is broken.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a reinforced electrical receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.